User talk:AnitaIsAmazing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frankie Stein page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:46, December 8, 2012 Hi Hello its me Naynoo555 here! I just wanted to drop by and say hello and im very exited cause its six days till the school holidays where i live XD. If you want to visit my page just go to http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Naynoo555 to look at my profile. i hope you have a good day! Naynoo555 (talk) 07:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Post Only Verifiable Information I'm just going to repost this from Frankie's page as a reminder: I saw your edits on the Backgrounders page, and you called the pink animal girl Katee Catsta. I will remind you that any edits you make on the wiki must contain genuine information from reliable sources, and that you are able to distinguish false information from true information. It seems that you made up the name and personality of the pink animal girl from your own imagination. If you really want to do that, create a blog post on it, but please do NOT post it on wiki pages, unless the information is verifiable. But anyways, welcome to the wiki! Finally, I'm getting sick of seeing anons everywhere who sign off with names. IDK, but I hate it when people with the full capacity to create accounts refuse to do it. They are a bit lazy if you ask me. (I'm not refering to you, since you already have an account) Please read the editing policies for more info on how to edit properly. Community Central I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to contact me on CC and just contact me here. I also hope you do realize I'm only an admin on the MH wiki and nowhere else. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ??????? Hi.....hey are you the anon Anita I used to know????? cause if you are then welcome to the wiki:)Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Answer:Yes,I am :) I am pretty upset Parrotbeak blocked me~Anita Anita its not my fault you got blocked or Parretbeaks, its kinda your fault because you've been putting some false imformation thats all I now because I saw it on your contributions which is your history page and I saw you got blocked by parretbeak and its not Parretbeaks fault......I'm sorry:(Juliet is Amazing (talk) 02:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) My siblings my younger and older brother,My older sister did this too,It was not my idea,We edited Ira Singerman but instead we all got banned!-----Anita Hahahah very funny....stop trying to get away by saying that it was your siblings, your siblings don't have nothing to do with this, the reason why you got banned was because you've been inserting some false imformation like you edited Ira Singerman you obiously must've putted some imformation that was un-true. You clearly said "WE edited Ira Singerman" After saying this means this was some sort of your idea. Once again I'm sorry Juliet is Amazing (talk) 02:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) @ Juliet Is Amazing, I was the one to edit it and my siblings were watching and once some of them used an Anon account but they got banned for something they did! What-ever its not parretbeaks fault its your fault cause its YOU who put on this wikia to your siblings and STOP trying to get away by saying its was your "siblings" if you are , oh and don't just say that your sibligns is doing all these stuff, its you too cuz anything you edited was also "false"imformationJuliet is Amazing (talk) 20:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok whatever,It's kinda my fault about inserting "false" information without thinking first-AnitaIsAmazing First of all I know its not your siblings and I know because of how many times you've been on, on Community Centeral Wikia you cousin which is you said that your gonna make another user and by the end of the yr your gonna have over 20 users wich are blocked. Juliet is Amazing (talk) 00:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok whatever it was..AnitaIsAmazing (Talk)Febuary 14,2013(UTC) HA I knew it all along it was you and said it was your ''cousin ''Juliet is Amazing (talk) 23:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Parrot-Freak,Get away! I hate your stupid parrot-freak person Signed:Mike and Jessie and were not AnitaIsAmazing,Were her siblings but we just use her account AnitaIsAmazing is our SISTER!!!!!!!!